One Piece: Anastasia Style
by IconofSelfIndulgence
Summary: This is sorta like the same plot as the movie Anastasia, yet it's different at the same time. DISCONTINUED.


A/N: Finally, I finished the chapter:3 Yosh! Well this is in Sanji's POV. And it's a first person story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia or One Piece. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions.

Bon-chan: Sanji-kuuuuun! Am I in this story?

Sanji(me): Eh? -raises brow- ... Nope. I don't think so. Maybe later on.

Bon-chan: .. T.T Awwwwww.

* * *

Ten years ago, in Baratie Castle, there was a terrible assassination. All the members of the Mikan family had been killed by a horrible evil. Princess Nami and Princess Nojiko, though, had escaped this tragic fate. It was a hard day. But I, Sanji, remember it like it was yesturday. I was a kitchen boy working at the castle under the main chef, Zeff. My friend, Roronoa Zoro, and I always got into trouble around there. It was a fun job, until I had to take up a big responsibility.

The floating castle shook violently, and I saw creature my eyes had never seen before. They were like people and fish combined. Zoro was unconscious by the time Arlong came to kill everyone. I had to be quick on my feet. One was chasing after the two young princesses. I did what was right, I saved them. I raced toward my secret hide out, where Zoro and I used to talk and have fun. I opened the door in the wall, and pushed Princess Nami and Princess Nojiko inside.

"But! What about you! You need to get out!" I heard Nojiko's voice as I slammed the door shut.

"I'll be fine!" I had yelled and sent a kick up at the merman. He got mad and struck me across the face. Now remember, 10 years ago I was only nine, I had no way to defend myself. I do remember the pain clearly though. Arlong himself bit into the left side of my face. How I managed to survive? I really didn't have a clue. Maybe the determination to save my friend. Arlong scarred me for life.

With a bleeding face and a heavy heart, I ran back toward the kitchen and lifted up Zoro. I charged out of the castle and onto the deck of the ship. Two mermen circled us and Zoro was out cold. I took a deep breath and ran past them, and jumped into the water. I swam as fast as my small, nine year old body took me.

When I got into a safety boat that some of the cooks had gotten in, I watched the castle burn down. I smiled to myself, even though I was being bandaged. I knew that the two princesses had gotten out. The rest is history.

* * *

I heard they found Princess Nojiko, and that she was sent over to Kokoyashi Island for safe keeping. But it seemed that they lost Princess Nami out at sea. This is how my story begins. After that, Zoro and I took our seperate ways. He finally got to go to a dojo to accomplish his dream. Meanwhile, I became a cook. A cook who wanted big profits. For 10 years there was a reward of 10,000 bellies for the safe return of Princess Nami. And ever since, I was holding auditions to see if I could find the perfect princess. My other good friend, Usopp, had known the newly crowned queen's advisor, Kaya. 

I had the perfect plan. Find the person who was as close to the princess as I could find, and claim the profits. Flawless, even. You see, that's where I was wrong.

Na-chan had grown up in an orphanage in Fuchia Island. She was known as the tangerine picker. And one day, while she was picking some tangerines, her dog knocked over the basket. The tangerines rolled off and Na-chan cursed. "Chou-chou!" She hissed. Na-chan had short, orange hair, and was dressed in some ripped clothing. Some of it showed off her skinny stomach though. Any man would've fallen for her beauty, I know I did.

Chou-chou howled and grabbed a tangerine in between his teeth. The dog ran off. Na-chan cursed him and chased after him, "Chou-chou! GET BACK HERE!" Chou-chou barked playfully and ran into the garden of the mansion that resided in the island.

Na-chan hopped over a bush after him, "Come on, Chou-chou! We can't be here!" The dog didn't care, it just continued to run, and eventually got into the back door of the mansion. Na-chan's eyes widened in surprised as the door to the mansion was open. She walked inside. There were paintings of the Mikan family all around, especially of little Nami. It seemed they used this mansion as a memorial for the Mikan family. Or, you could say Usopp and I bought the potraits and hung them up. Na-chan looked around.

"Why.. does this look all familiar?" Na-chan muttered to herself and turned. There was the ballroom. She smiled and began to walk down the stairs.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December..."_ Na-chan sang and twirled around. She began to dance as she continued on with the song.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully._

_Across my memory..."_

By this time, I had gotten to see her beauty. Usopp and I had gone to check what the noise was all about, and then I saw her singing. I froze and just watched her, lost in thought. She was beautiful and had a lovely voice. I had to meet her. And then, I remembered something. I remembered Princess Nami and Princess Nojiko used to sing this song and dance around to it. Why was this girl singing it?

"_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing greatfully,_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember, _

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song_

_Someone sings..._

_**Once Upon a December...**"_

Of course Usopp, being the idiot he was, had to ruin my trance. "Hey! You! What are you doing here?"

Na-chan blushed and looked up at us. The she darted off on the stairs. "Wait!" I called after her, after getting a GOOD look at her. She looked exactly like Princess Nami. I raced down the stairs we were on, and after her I went. She ran a bit fast until she had a good look at the paintings. When she came to a complete stop, she was staring at the portrait of Nami and Nojiko. I stared at her for a moment, as if I was looking at the princess herself. "... You look a lot like the princess, my dear. May I ask your name?"

"... And why would I tell you? I've heard of you, Sanji de Cuisine! You just.. You just use girls and call them the princess so you can get money!" And she slapped me. Slapped me before I said anything.

Usopp was dying of laughter by the time he caught up with us. I rubbed my cheek and groaned in pain for a second. "... Excuse me, MISS. But I think you have me mixed up with someone else. He's the jerk off who does that to girls." I pointed my finger over to Usopp, who instantly turned a dark shade of red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He growled with those shark teeth of his. I pulled his long nose, that got him to stop.

"As I was saying, ma'am, before you slapped me, is that... Look at the potrait, ma'am... You... look like princess Nami-san." I swallowed, expecting another slap. But Na-chan was too busy looking at the potrait.

"I do.. don't I?" Na-chan smiled and then bowed her head to Sanji. "Gomenasai. I.. Didn't mean to slap you like that... Now.. If I really am the princes.. is.. is there money involved!" Na-chan's eyes lightened up into little beli signs. I couldn't help but chuckle and sweatdrop. Usopp almost did the same thing, but just sweatdropped fully.

"... Sanji-kuuuun." He pulled my ear and dragged me off a bit. "She scares me. Let's try another girl. You're bound to find her sometime."

I pulled my ear away from him, scowling angrily. "And who's to say she isn't her? Usoppu! Give her a damn shot!"

"... Buuuuut."

"BUT NO!" And I had shark teeth this time. Usopp swallowed and let go of me. He nodded in embarrassment, and possibly fear. I straightened my tie and walked up to Na-chan once again, "My dear... Why don't you take a trip with us to Kokoyashi. We're going to meet a friend of Usopp's... Who knows who the queen is."

Na-chan's eyes lit up once again. "Yoshaaaa! Money!... Of COURSE I'll go with you!" She said in a squeeky, fangirly voice. Usopp shook his head and I sent a glare at him. He froze and stopped, giving me an innocent smile. I smiled widely at Na-chan.

"Oooh! My fair lady, you never told me your name!" Hears filled my eyes, after chcking her out. All the perfect measurements. She was the perfect princess. She was perfect... for actually being Princess Nami.

"My name? Oho!" Na-chan smiled brightly, "My name is Na-chan, and I'm an orphan. This would be the first time I traveled out of Fuchia Village since I got here!" I stared at her for a minute. Orphan?

"Orphan? How exactly did you get her Na-chan?" Now she and I were in a converstation, as I lead her down the stairs. Usopp grumbled and followed behind. We were off to the water train in Water 7, which meant we had to take a boat to Water 7. Where were we getting a boat? Good question. I have something up my sleeve.

"I don't remember really, I was eight years old and I had been out at sea. I woke up on the beach of this island, and some people who found me took me to the local orphange. And I grew up there for 10 years, as the tangerine picker. They figured it was the best job for me, since my hair matched the color of the tangerines. Man, it'll feel good to get away. I've always wondered what my family was like." It all fit. These were the pieces to my puzzle. She had to be Princess Nami. There was no doubt now.

"Have you ever considered that you could be Princess Nami?" I asked her out of my thoughts. It hadn't really meant to come out so soon, but it did. And I wish I could've taken it back. She stopped and thought for a minute.

"I really haven't... But, I've realized there are similarities to myself and the lost princess." Na-chan nodded and then continued to walk.

"If she's the princess, then I run the World Government. . ." Usopp muttered under his breath angrily. I rolled my eyes and looked to him, mouthing, 'She could be the one, dumbass. It all fits.'

'Well, you could stop ignoring me!' Usopp mouthed angrily and I let out a sigh. "Now," I heard her say, before I opened my mouth to says something, "Tell me about yourselves. Sanji-san, Usoppu-san."

Usopp grinned and took her hand, pulling her toward him, "My dear, I am Usoppu-sama! I know the queen herself! She's my cousin!" Usopp was always a liar, and there was no exception now. I used my foot to kick him in the head lightly.

"Stop lying to the damn girl. You know her advisor, Kaya-chan. That's it, baka na." I muttered, sort of angry that he grabbed her away from me. Na-chan blinked at Usopp and then looked to me, "So, Sanji-san. . . Tell me about yourself."

That hit me like a bullet. I thought for a moment, "Hm. . . Well, when I was nine years old, I worked for the M-" Usopp instantly grabbed me and put his hand on my mouth. I stared at him for a minute, confused. "Don't tell her something like that, Sanji! She doesn't need to know!" He whispered a bit loudly into my ear, but didn't release me. That son of a bitch. I wanted to kick him all the way to Alabasta.

Na-chan looked at us with a question mark look. I had no idea what she was thiking about us, and truely, I didn't want to know. I finally grabbed Usopp's hand and pulled it away from my mouth, "I get the damned point, jackass!" I snapped at him and turned around, shoving my hands into my pockets. "C'mon. . . The boat sets sail soon, we should hurry and make it before it sails off without us."

I could've sworn I heard Usopp ask, 'What boat?' But I was ignoring him right now. There was a captain I had become acquainted with. His name? Captain Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Ending A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Chapter Two will be on it's way. But First, I think I'm going to work on the new and improved Meet Soni. :3 Yayness.

See you all later.

-Sanji-kun.


End file.
